Star Mario
by DoctorEvilGeniusMario3000
Summary: Story and summary changed. Mario and co. are to stop the Doctor (my OC but based on Doctor Who) and some evil curse from taking over the world, galaxy, and universe. Will they stop them? Eh, just read buddy. Also my first work of fanfiction.
1. Introduction: A Good to Bad Beginning

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the characters here except my OC. By the way, all of it except what I mentioned has been created by Shigeru Miyamoto, my favorite game designer.**

It was Monday when everything seemed normal in the Mario universe. Mario and Luigi were going to visit Peach when Mario bumped into Toad.

"Oh, sorry Toad. I didn't see you coming," Mario said.

"That's okay. Anyway, where are you two going?" asked Toad.

"We're going to visit Peach," said Luigi.

"Ok then. See you guys later," Toad said.

Mario and Luigi finally got to the castle grounds and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a familiar voice.

"It's us. Mario and Luigi. We came here to visit Princess Peach for a while," Mario said.

"Fine. You can come in," Toadsworth said while pulling the door for them to come in.

When they went inside Toadsworth told them," The Princess is in her room. She's not feeling well lately. Please don't try to disturb her. Ok, you both can go now."

They went and knocked into Peach's room. No response. Mario tried , no response. It didn't take them them long to figure out that something might have happened to Peach. They slowly opened the door. When they saw no sign of her, they tried every part of the they tried the bathroom, they saw her. However, by the look of her, she might have seen something strange.

"Peach, what's wrong?" asked Mario and Luigi at the same time.

"Oh, hi Mario and Luigi. I haven't seen you there," Peach said.

"You didn't answer our question. What's wrong?," Mario asked again.

"N-nothing's wrong," Peach responded.

Luigi then saw blood on her pink, elegant dress. At first, he thought she must have scraped herself and that some blood must have dropped on her dress. Then, he saw that it wasn't any ordinary blood. It seemed as though there must have been some kind of extraterestrial being inside her room.

"Peach, I know something must have happened," Luigi said with a concerned voice.

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened if you don't tell nobody," Peach finally responded.

"Well, I think it's a deal. What do you think, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Of course I'm fine with it, Mario," Luigi responded.

"Ok then," Peach said." Here's what happened. I was taking a walk when I saw a kind of huge, unearthly spaceship that could be some type of ship that I saw in a horror and sci-fi I was so scared and stunned that I stood there doing nothing. I then saw that this tall, dark haired man come up to me and said, 'I came here to take over the world and kill Mario and Luigi! If I'm correct, you should be that princess of those plumbers. Enjoy you're last day before I take over the world! Mwahaha!' After that, I ran back here home imediately. I ran into Toadsworth on the way and he asked me, 'What's the rush, Princess?' and I told him, ' I just came back because I don't feel well.' That's when he told me to go back to my room and rest. Later some kind of creature I couldn't see came into my room someway and said, 'The Doctor ordered me to kidnap you' and started to grab me. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. So I got my purse and slapped him on the face. 'Ow! That hurts!' he said and ran away. I also saw that I had some kind of slime on my dress and couldn't take it of. That's when you guys came in here and you know the rest."

"Intersting. So that's what was on you're dress," Luigi said.

"So we better plan something on how to stop him from taking over the world," Mario said.

"Not now, guys. You better take your rest before tomorrow the chaos starts," Peach told them.

"Ok, we better get going. By Peach," Mario said and hugged her.

"All right. Good night," Peach said.

"Good night," the plumbers said as they went out of her room.

**So, this is it. Please review and PM me on what you like, dislike, or think what should happen.**

**By the way, add it as your favorite if you really like it.**


	2. The Explosion

**Hi guys! Even though I only barely created the first chapter of the story yesterday and didn't get much views, I decided to just make the second chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters or places and all of this is credited to Shigeru Miyamoto.**

Mario and Luigi woke up the next day, when they remembered about yesterday. They quickly took a bath, put on their usual clothes, and ate breakfast as rapidly as they could. The next thing they knew, they were outside on a tranquil, warm day, but they didn't have much time to enjoy it all. They were on a mission to save the entire planet. Suddenly, they were trapped. A three-meter tall wall was blocking them from going back to the castle.

"Hey, Luigi. How did this wall appear today if it wasn't here yesterday?" Mario asked.

"Mario, how am I supposed to know that, but I think the evil villain Peach mentioned yesterday might have tried to block our way," Luigi said.

"Well in that case, I'm supposed to find something to go up this wall," Mario said.

So Mario and Luigi went to find something useful. Only a few minutes into their searching, Mario found something.

"Hey, Luigi," Mario said while he looking into the strange and weird item he found on the floor next to a shop.

"What happened, did you find anything useful?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, it appears to have some unusual green blood on it but it seems to be good enough to be used," Mario said.

"Mario, I don't think it will last long because it seems to be a bomb!" Luigi said.

"Run for your life! Hey, wait a minute, let's throw it to explode on that wall," Mario said.

"Do it quickly before it explodes in our faces!" screamed Luigi maniacly.

What could be described after this couldn't be very well be imagined. After the bomb exploded, everything went blank. The next moment they realised was that they were dripping with blood while both were in opposite beds. However, everything seemed unusual. After refocusing his vision, Mario realised that they were on an airplane. When he got up, he saw several familiar faces. He saw what looked like Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Goombario, and Goombella.

"Hey, what happened here!" Mario said angrily.

"Fortunately," Peach started. "We found your body and Luigi's and then we had to save them after I heard some kind of weird explosion outside my castle. So then that's when I called Daisy and Bowser to come over. After they came, I told them the story I told you and Luigi 's when they both decided it be best to combine forces to save the planet from that mad doctor. After that, these two partner of yours told us that your other partners have been kidnapped from that evil psycho. So that's when we had to borrow this airplane from the general to use this plane to try to stay away from that doctor for a short time and plan what to do."

"So I better wake up Luigi," Mario said.

When he woke him up, they went back to where Mario was.

"So, what do we do?" Luigi asked.

"We better start explaining our plan," Goombario said.

**Ok, so that's the end of it. I hoped you enjoy it! By the way, I did put Goombario, Goombella, and the other Paper Mario partners from the first two games in the series.**

**Also review and PM me in what you like, dislike, or suggest should happen.**


	3. The Plan, the Backup Plan and the Action

**Author's notes: I won't update daily. This was just to see how many people would see my story in one day will and I will say that I will try to make my chapters as much intersting and alienish as I can to try to get many favorites and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any character here as it is the property of Nintendo and it's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto.**

After Goombario explained his plan to them, they agreed that it would be useful during the adventure, but they also thought that they needed a back up plan. So what did Goombario tell them? First of all, they were supposed to sneak up to this evil villain's spaceship and try to distract him. Then they were supposed to battle the Doctor (his real name is Doctor X) and stop him from taking over the entire world. So this is when somone had to go sneak to the ship (Goombario said this was to destroy the spaceship to stop him from taking over the world), save all of Mario partners from the first two Paper Mario games, and finally destroy the entire ship. That's when they also had to try to destroy him and his evil was their main plan. It was sure to since they planned for this very moment. That also meant that things would go back to normal as it was in the Mario universe and continue with their normal everyday things.

"I suggest we should use this airplane as our back up plan in case we have to retreat back here and also use the weapons here," Bowser said.

"Are you crazy?! The general said we could borrow his airplane, not equip his valuable weapons," Goombella stated.

"Better than nothing," Bowser said.

"Alright, then," Daisy said. "We should all make a back up plan. The one that makes the most sense and has the most votes, is the one we'll use. You cannot vote for your own plan, understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. When they finally decided that Mario's plan was the best of all, they decided to make everything put in action. His plan was almost the same as Bowser's except for the fact that they were supposed to find a way for the others to get inside The Doctor's spaceship while Daisy was to control the airplane and keep for a look out. This was in case the original plan failed and had to actually do something to actually suceed in their mission of saving the whole world.

"Ok, let the chaos begin," Mario screamed as if the world was gonna end (it will if they don't stop it).

First of all they found the Doctor's ship and they landed the military plane on the ground. They decided that Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Goombario, and Goombella would fight, Mario would sneak inside the spaceship, and of course Daisy would stay inside the found a bomb, five Machine guns, 100 deadly missiles, and some weird object that read on a label:_ The Distractor3000_ all on the ground next to where the spaceship was. This was really weird because you don't actually find this many things on the floor when you wish there were some kind of distraction.

"Mama mia! Were lucky," Mario said hapilly.

"Yeah we should equip these weapons right away," Luigi said.

So they carried the weapons: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and Daisy carried machine guns (Goombario and Goombella don't carry weapons since they don't have arms), Daisy kept the missiles inside the ship to launch them, Mario kept the bomb just in case, and Bowser carried the box-shaped of this was actually pretty good armor since they seemed to work better than any other type you'd find.

"We should go use this box on this Doctor," Bowser commented.

"Agreed. Let's get going everyone," Goombella said.

When they got next to the ship, they saw some figures through the window of the front of the ship. The ship was actually bigger than any human-made figure: it had huge windows on several parts, the ship looked more like an UFO but anyone could tell it was some kind of spaceship, it also had several kinds of lights underneath the ship. Bowser, however, didn't pay attention to any of this stuff. He immediately pressed a button on the box. What happened was that a blur of light exploded out of the box. It went through the front window and hit something or someone. They were sure they were about to battle the evil genius and his minions at any course they were gonna see how the villain actually looked like and how he was about to destroy them if he could.

"The plan shall begin right now!" Mario shouted. He was already anxious to go sneak inside the ship and save his partners.

It didn't take long for the spaceship's door to open and the enemies appear.

"Who did this!" The Doctor shouted.

"We did!" Mario and the others shouted at the same time.

"Ah, so you dare interupt me while I and my minions take over the world," the evil genius said.

"We came here to stop you from taking over the over the world you evil monster," Mario said.

"Well this means war. This shall have to be settled. I have no choice but to kill you all. So long, weaklings."

**This is it, I tried to make the third chapter as long as possibly as I could. I'll be making the fourth chapter when I can. **

**As usual, review and PM me. I'll be making my chapters longer and more extraterestial, too. So don't worry about shorter chapters.**

**P.S. I'm gonna make my second fanfic after I finish this story.**


	4. The Incident

**Author's notes: Hello and welcome back! I've decided that I would update the story any time and that would would be the end of deciding when to create a new chapter. Anyway I had to use another computer to write a new chapter since the other one wasn't working. So don't expect me to make another chapter the next day or maybe the next two months. Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything part of Mario or it's world and has been created and part of Nintendo as my favorite game designer invented my all time favorite character since I found out about him.**

Everyone was fighting violently as terrible scenes of gore and yelling was being seen: Mario was fighting his way to find a way to sneak up on the ship while he was using his machine gun and additional ammo he found with the gun and his hammer to pound on evil creatures that cannot be well described at the moment; Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Daisy, Goombario, and Goombella were doing the same as Mario except for the fact that they weren't trying to get inside the ship and were actually fighting alot more than Mario since most extraterestrial creatures were going towards them. So that's when Daisy remembered something. She was thinking where that "Leader of the Aliens" as she called him was.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Doctor said as he saw Mario going inside his ship.

Mario emidiately went to try to find the front of the ship as he went through an endless labryinth of strange sights: Lights, creepy eyes, monster paintings, alien paintings, and all the other things you could think of when you have a nightmare. Suddenly, he saw on a corner some kind of map with words in an alienish language and some kind of arrows and things like that you'd probably see in a studied the map quickly and understood that it gave you directions to every part of the ship. He suddenly saw where to go when he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are! Guards, attack that plumber!" The Doctor commanded.

So those freaky-headed aliens charged toward Mario while saying uncontrobably, "Die!" Mario then ran away from those creatures as fast as he could while remembering what he saw on the map at the same time. He finally lost sight of them when he heard something coming in his direction. He quickly hid behind a strange huge rock.

"So you're saying that it's my fault that I ruined your special project!" screamed someone or something angrily.

"You idiot! You could have even killed us all if it weren't for our boss!" screamed an even angrier voice.

"Hey hold on a second, " another voice said. It was that good for nothing villain again.

"What'd you'd need, boss, " said those two voices at the same time trying not to sound angry.

**"**I need you two to find this plumber, " the villain commanded and also explained how Mario looked like.

"All right then. See you later boss, " they both said at the same time again.

After that, they took of quicker than you can say rapidly. The Doctor then sped of to the opposite direction. When Mario finally realised that the coast was clear, he got out of his hiding place and realised that it wasn't a rock but a kind of machine. He quickly escaped it before anything bad could happen and continued his adventure. When he nearly got to his destination, he saw some guards guarding the door to the front of the ship. He thought for a moment of what to do as quickly as he could. He came out with an idea of tricking the guards.

"Hey guards, " Mario said trying to imitate the Doctor's voice while trying not to laugh of his silly idea. " I need you to go buy me some pizza."

"Ok then. As you command, boss, " the guards said and disappeared through the labryinth.

Mario couldn't believe that his plan worked out simply easy. Then he remembered what he was doing and continued through to the front when he saw-

"Well,well,well. Guess who we have here, " The Doctor said. " I'm afraid you're doomed, plumber. I already have you caught and your little friends."

At that moment, the front guards came back with a dozen extra cheesy pizzas.

"Boss, here are the pizzas you ordered, " said the leader of them.

"What?! I didn't order pizza. Seize him, " The evil villain commanded as he pointed at Mario.

The guards got Mario and kept him tightly caught. At that moment, every person in Mario's team went inside as some other guards pulled them in.

"Excellent! I shall conquer the world, then the galaxy, and finally the universe," the evil genius stated.

Mario tried to think of a way to get all of them free, but had trouble thinking. Suddenly, he saw the pizzas where they have been put. At that moment he thought of giving the guards the pizza but the Doctor was still inside.

"I will be getting the plan of how to destroy them, " the villain said.

So he got out of the place. Mario then thought of making his plan into action and decided to give it a try.

"Hey, guards," Mario said. " I was the one who actually commanded you to buy the pizza."

"You're so gonna pay for that!" one of the guards shouted.

"Since I made buy the pizza, I'll let you have it if you let us go."

"All right. It's a deal. We've never actually ate any of your kind's food."

And so they let them go. Mario then got up and imediately tried to find a way to destroy the ship. When he couldn't figure out how, he asked the others," How do we destroy this ship?"

"We're not too sure about that," Peach said.

"Maybe we could try and press one of the buttons," Bowser suggested.

"We could but it would be risky," Goombella stated.

"All right then. We'll just have to see if there's any clues," Goombario said. " Let's get started!"

They went to to find to see if there was any clues as to how to demolish the spaceship or something like that while the guards ate their pizza strangely silent. After a few minutes of searching, Daisy said," Look what I found!"

They saw some kind of note in a foreign extraterestrial language in her hand. At first, they thought it was some piece of junk. But then, they saw that it was some kind of message that was showing them something. It seemed to be a secret that no one has seen in a long time. Suddenly, they heard a weird noise. They turned around and saw that one of the guards fell accidentedly and hit a button in the control section. They suddenly seemed to be going up into space when someone entered the front of the ship.

"Hey what's happening here and why are you guards eating pizza!" the Doctor demanded furiously.

"Um, he was the one that started it," one of the guards said while pointing at Mario.

"What?!" Mario said. " I bought them pizza and they accepted it."

"Enough of this nonsense!" the disgraceful villain said."I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you guards for not doing your jobs and I'm going to destroy you, Mario and others. You're gonna get a so painful death that you're not gonna wish to want to be reborn again."

**Okay then. This has been the end of the chapter and I'll be creating my next chapter soon. I hope you liked it!:)**

**As usual, write a comment or PM me. By the way, this is gonna get better as I continue writing this. Up until next time.**


	5. The Crash and the Strange

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. I decided to create this chapter because I didn't even get 100 views on this story. Anyway, I was starting to think that maybe I needed to get more attention even though I was only here on fanfiction for only a few months. I also need someone to try and favor the story but I'm not forcing you to. So less talking and more writing as I heard someone say before.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any Mario characters or anything else here except what created here. This also belongs to my favorite video game company.**

Everything seemed to slow down. Mario saw that the Doctor was going towards them so slow that he seemed to be in control of something in slow motion. Then they saw that the light blue sky seemed to change very slowly to a very dark black color. Even they seemed to not be able to move until-

"Run!" Luigi said with his voice so loud that he seemed to have broken the Guiness World Record of the loudest voice ever.

The group seemed to be able to move now very world seemed to be moving faster now. The minions heard what the Doctor said and decided to catch the good guys. Since time was going very fast, they almost caught the Mario and others by a an inch or two. They were gonna have to distract them while someone had to control the ship. Mario was the one who decided this and told the others," You all try to distract that maniac while I control this spaceship to somewhere. Is that ok?"

Everyone noded while they were all running. That started the chaos. While Mario got to the control center, everyone else was splitting up and saying things like," Hey fools, come and catch me" and " I'm gonna destroy you evil suckers."

Mario heard everything back there while looking at outerspace. There seemed to be no place to land the ship. After what seemed like eternity, he finally found a super large and weird planet that no human being would ever think of. It had several different kinds of climates and colors. For example, the dessert had what seemed like a rainbow except for the fact that it didn't have the same colors of a rainbow and it had other alienish kind of climates that were hard to describe how they looked.

"Yes, I finally caught you all!" a voice said very excitedly and evilish.

Mario turned around and saw that his partners were all caught with the help of the Doctor's minions. He had to land the ship quickly before he was caught. He quickly returned to his plan.

"Hey, wait a minute where's that plumber? Aha! He's there controling my galactic spaceship. I'm afriad I'm gonna have to fight him myself."

Mario was almost to the atmosphere when he turned around to fight the evil monster. He got his hammer and wacked him on the head very hard.

"Ow!" the villain said loudly.

Mario returned to the controls. He pressed one control and they went into the atmosphere. Unlike the Earth's atmosphere, this one had more layers and seemed hotter and colder than the Earth's. He was almost to the surphace when the Doctor came and fought over the controls with our hero.

"This is my ship, you puny worthless plumber! I command you to give me back my controls to or else..."

"Or else what?" Mario said.

At that moment, the ship crashed into the ground and everyone was screaming and yelling having been hitting the ceiling and everything. This continued for several seconds before everything stopped and moved still. They all felt very hurt including the villains. No one moved until Mario decided to go and see what went through the labryinth again and found his way outside. He saw that it seemed to have white fog every place he saw. He thought that maybe he would go discover the place himself when he heard familiar voices that said at the same time,"Mario,there you are."

Mario then turned around to them and said," Does anyone have a light here because it's pretty hard to see."

"I do except that I have to turn on this flashlight," Goombella said as she turned on the light on her helmet.

"All right then," Mario said as he observed what was ahead. " We're gonna go and find to see what's ahead of us like aliens or something that can help us try to fix this spaceship to go back home."

"Um, Mario I don't think that's a good idea," Peach said." I mean I don't want to see what might be around us in case they try to kill us."

"Nonsense Princess," Mario said." Besides, do you want to stay with that evil, worthless sucker? I don't think so but I bet you that we can try to find shelter because it's getting dark and I'm getting tired. So who wants to follow the same thing that I do?"

That's when Peach, Bowser, Daisy, Goombario, and Goombella said, "Me."

"All right then, let's get going," Mario commanded as he started of the road.

Our heros went through what seemed like fog and explored part of the area. They were, of course, finding shelter to sleep. The road seemed to go on and on nonstop without anything unusual or signs of life. About half an hour after searching through creepy, colorless fog and with only a bit of light, they seemed to find some kind of pillars out of the middle of nowhere. Although they were normal pillars you'd see in any Mario game that has pillars, this one seemed to have some kind of green slime no one has ever seen and also had a creepy kind of foreign language. Everyone just observed it while something seemed to zoom past them. Mario and others didn't here that thing or person, so they just continued studying them when Luigi finally gave up on loooking at it. You should have seen the the look on his face. He seemed kind horrified like a boo was already going to scare him. He saw every direction and thought if there was something unusual. He also tried to convince himself not to get too worried about that, but couldn't help it. He was ready scream. Instead, he told the group with every word shaking, " Do you t-think t-t-there's s-something c-creepy about this place?"

"Maybe,"Goombario said. "I'm also starting to get the creeps, too. I think we should go Mario."

"Yeah," Bowser said. "Besides, it's already night time. We should have already been sleeping."

"Ok then," Mario told them. "We're gonna go know and-"

"Wahru buube taer gooy?" asked some creepy alienish voices.

"What's those voices, Mario?" Luigi asked frightened.

"I don't know. Let's get going, everybody," he wispered as loudly as he could without being heard.

At that moment, extraterestrial creatures came in sets. They were the size of an average human adult. However, some were smaller while others were bigger like humans worldwide would be. They looked strange with some having round faces, others having oval-shaped ones and other kinds of faces you'd probably never see. What's more is that their skin color varied from smoked black to bright, beautiful pink. It seemed as if they might seem friendly, but Mario couldn't always count on everything he thought. He saw afterwards that some aliens taller and shorter than most seperated by two rows came in with a red carpet. _What the hell are those disgusting creatures_, Mario thought._What happens if we just stay here and risk our lives watching what happens? _It suddenly came to Mario that maybe that red carpet meant that the king, leader, or both was coming. However, everyone was too stuned and frightened to even move. Suddenly the tallest alien everyone has seen came in. He was wearing a huge, long robe and a bright golden crown that seemed to be made of real gold. His skin was as crinkled as a prune and an unusualy green color. By the look of it, it seems as he were the eldest of them all. His height also seemed to be taller than any human's: a bit less than maybe three meters of height. At that moment, he said in perfect English," Who comes here? I am not as friendly as I used to be."

Mario finally got his courage to speak and said, "W-we came here b-because we crashed h-here by absident."

"Absident, eh. Well I won't believe you until you prove you're good."

"A-all right, then."

That's when Mario talked to him what happened during his adventure so far. When he finished his story, the elder looked kind of confused now.

"All right then. I'll take your word for it, but if you break it, there'll be consequences that you're never want to see in your whole life. Of course, I'm gonna introduce you to everyone here. I'm Ingirator Kaulhite or 'Reeny' as my companions call me. Since you're humans, you can call me Tintrill which would mean 'Long live the great king' in English."

He then said that it was gonna take too long to introduce some of his important companions to them, so he told them that he was gonna take them inside his royal castle so they could rest.

He told them to follow him and his directions. They started of an unusual path that couldn't be seen and followed the king quietly while the other creatures also followed them. It only took them five minutes to get there. When they got there, he said," All right, I'm going to lead you to where you're all going to sleep. I expect all of you to quietly sleep and not make any disturbing noices. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Mario and others said tiredly.

He walked them inside and everything seemed to be lightened up. Lights seem to be on top of the very high ceiling. Goombella decided that she should turn of her light and did it. Though there was alot too explain, our heros didn't pay much attention since they were really tired. They then followed him to they're places to sleep. He went through a passageway and several other things that would take too long to explain, but they finally got to a room with a door a bit bigger than any human-made ones. Tintrill opened the door for them and told them,"All right then. Get some sleep, humans. I can't be standing here not letting you in."

So Mario and others went inside to find their beds. They were so tired, they emediately slept without even saying good night or thank you to Trintill. That's when the door closed silently so they could sleep.

**This is the end of the chapter. Once again, I hope you liked it. By the way, I tried making this story longer and I created the aliens including Tintrill. Go P.M. me on what the species should be called.**

**As I have always said, go PM me and write a review. I'll see you in the next chapter. :)**


	6. The Beginning of Worse

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! It's been over a week since I updated. I hope none of you are mad at me for it. I've gone to my grandmother's house and stayed there for some days. I didn't have any connection to the internet, so I couldn't access my acount. I'll be writing about the Doctor's side of him just to inform you about this. Go and read to see what happens. Once again, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here as it belongs to Nintendo.**

**The Doctor's Side**

Once the Doctor and his minions got up, they discovered that Mario and co. were gone. At first, they thought that it must be some kind of joke, but later searched the ship for no signs of life. He thought that they might be outside and told his minions,"We are going to be keeping a watch out for these fools that destroyed my plan to take over the world to destroy them _permanently_. Whahaha! Ok seriously, go pack everything we need before going." He pronounced the word permanently sound so creepy to give you the creeps.

"All right then, Doctor," the leader of the guards said and told the rest of the guards to follow them to a nearby room. They immediately got everything they thought they would need on their adventure: flashlights, every part to create a tent, a guide to help them when they got lost, a lamp in case they couldn't see, every Mario video game they owned which wasn't much with a few game consoles by Nintendo, and so on. The leader had also gotten his brown cap to store everything. It seemed impossible that everything could fit into that cap. Once you saw this, you'd be so surprised to see this that you would run towards him and say,"Give me that, I want it for meself."

"Alright then," the leader said as he finished packing. "Let's get going."

The Doctor looked at them impatiently as they arrived. "What took you so long to pack you idiots! I should never have chosen you all as my minions. Anyway we'll be finding those others that ran away from us."

They got out of the ship imediately. It was already night and the fog was thick, so the leader took out the lamp from his cap. Everything seemed lighter now and they all started down the brown ground. While they were walking to find Mario and his friends, they observed everything they saw. There were rainbow colored bushes, the spots of grass they saw every once in a while seemed to be blood red color, the sky was covered by the fog, but they could see some different colored planets, stars and galaxies, and the air seemed to be kind of suffocating. This went on for what was 2 or 3 hours when they heard a noice.

"What was that?" one minion asked quitely with a hint of fear.

"Are you a little baby or what," the evil villain said also whispering but fiercely.

At that moment, something came out in the bushes. It was hard to make out what it was exactly, but by the look on him, the creature had several eyes the kind of aliens you would see in movies, short arms and legs to make him a short altitude of height, and skin color of that definetly wasn't human. The leader got out the book of how to destroy an enemy. He scanned the entire book looking for clues. He thought of a brilliant idea of how to destroy this freaking alien. When he took a few steps forward, the creature did the same. He approached him steadily and then-

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRR,"the creature yelled and the leader jumped in terror with his skin color draining to ghostly white. Every other guard did the same thing, but strangely the Doctor didn't react to any of this. He went forward forward and grabbed the creature. It didn't do anything to be stopped. So the Doctor got out a gun that said:_ Teleporting Ray 9000 _and used it on him to teleport him to a random place.

"Come with me you scaredy cats! Right now is not the time to be fooling around. We have work to do."

They continued their adventure and observations of this unknown planet. It seemed to already be midnight when the fog seemed to be clearing up, the air becoming fresher and less suffocating, and everything seemed to be so clear. When they reviewed their observations, they were entirely different than what they saw. In fact, it seemed as if they were back on Earth except for the fact that there were many moons in the sky all of whom were different sizes. The grass, the bushes, even the trees they never saw were of the green color that they were on Earth but much more beautiful. The Doctor, as always, did not pay attention to any of this.

"Let's keep going. We don't have much time to be exploring the view."

The leader put away the lamp and their adventure continued. They only walked for a few minutes when they saw some kind of metal dome. However, the dome was very far away and they still had to climb down this steep, dangerous mountain.

"We just found ourselves a perfect place to find that plumber and his friends," the Doctor said evily while rubbing his hands.

They then climbed the mountain with some strange material that the leader got out. It was quite some difficult job to keep their balance while keeping in focus what they were doing and finally got down the bottom of this mountain. The leader got those strange items from them and put them away in his cap. He then told the Doctor,"Okay then, I have packed up several items here. If we run out of things here or get destroyed, I am not to be punished since you gave me this ticket valid for no punishment for one time just to remind you. By the way, I've got many other things packed just in case."

"So that's what took you so long to pack?!" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, boss. We even carried some entertainment with us."

"What do you mean_ entertainment_?"

"We carried some of our favorite video games with us. Sadly, our favorite TV shows and movies have been destroyed while we were spinning inside the spaceship of yours."

"Grr! I should never have given you creatures that punishment-free ticket and brought you with me."

They continued their journey quietly the rest of the way. It seemed as if there might be some other foreign extraterestrial creature that would come out any moment and attack them. However, there wasn't any sign of life. At least not yet. They continued the rest of the way like that. It seemed as if this were hell because it seemed as if the path continued on forever and ever without stoping. They all decided it was best to finish this adventure when they came across a sign right in front of them. It was written in a foreign language that the Doctor couldn't even understand. Fortunately for him, the leader had an idea of what he read. He said," I think I know what it says. I've seen this language somewhere before. It says, 'Beware! Any of you who dare to go inside here will suffer the consequences. Enjoy yourself at your own risk! - Ingirator Kaulhite.' If you ask me, this place is starting to creep me out. I mean, this sign seems to have some blood on it. There's also the dome that is made out of metal. This dome seems to be rather unusual and different in color than most domes. I think we should go."

"We are going, you idiot. Don't tell me you're a scaredy cat, too because I can fire you easily. Let's get going."

They went around the sign and continued their way through. It wasn't a very long trip before they saw the dome they saw earlier. It's metal barrier seemed to make it highly defensive against powerful attacks, it had some blue-colored windows here and there, and it seemed to have many microscopes. This made the dome more than just some dome that someone would admire if they were to see it in a museum. It was supposed to be the main headquarters of something. As they continued walking, it grew larger in appearance every time. This continued for a few minutes when they got to the entrance. It had another sign on which it was stuck on a door made out of water. This time, it was in English: _This is your last warning. Go back while you can. If not, you will fall to your doom. You have one minute to decide this all. Have a nice day! - Yours truly, Ingirator Kaulhite._

"Don't listen to these warnings," the Doctor told them. "They just tell you that to slow you down. Let's keep going."

So they went through the water door and it exploded emidiately after the last minion went through. The Doctor turned his head to see what happened but the door was just plain solid like the rest of the wall surrounding the dome. It didn't freak him out, but his minions did. He just told them to stop acting like babies and continue with him. They realised that the dome didn't have a door. So they went around the sphere. Bad luck. There wasn't any door wherever they saw. When they returned back to the spot they were at the beginning of where they were, one of the minions said," Hey look. There's a door there." Everyone turned to see where the minion was pointing. Indeed the dome did have a door there where there wasn't one at first. They entered one by one and when all of them entered, Luigi's Mansion theme song started playing.

"Where the heck is that song coming from," the Doctor said puzzled.

"I don't know, but this is getting creepy," the leader of the minions said.

The dome even seemed more like a mansion than an observatory. The carpet had red stripes of creepy different patterns, the stairs were all worn down as some of the boards were broken, and everything else you'd see in Luigi's Mansion (play the game or at least watch the gameplay) but would take too long to describe all of this. The evil villain's group were shocked at what they saw here: A ghost got out of the painting, but it wasn't a ghost from Luigi's Mansion. Instead, it was rather a ghost of that looked like Luigi itself. It looked angry enough to kill them with a machete.

"Run!" the Doctor said.

They ran away as fast as they could from that evil ghost of Luigi as they ran through the kitchen, living room, and the longest table they had ever seen. They didn't have much time to admire the whole thing since they were being chased by an evil ghost who actually carried a machete and a machine gun._ Where the fuck did this green-caped ghost even get a machete and machine gun_, the Doctor thought. It didn't take them long before the ghost started firing his machine gun and throwing his machete. He never ran out of ammo and the machete reappeared in his hand every time he throwed it. A bullet hit the Doctor in the arm and was bleeding.

"Let's go up the stairs!" the leader said at the top of his voice.

So they went up the stairs when-

"Smash!"

A huge thwomp smashed five stairs. They were doomed unless they could make that jump.

"We'll have to jump for it, boss," a minion told the Doctor.

"At the count of three, we're going to jump," the evil villain said."One...Two...Three!"

They all jumped at the same time and barely made it. Luigi ghost or the "Green-caped ghost" on the other hand wasn't disappointed for not killing them. Instead, he got out a ghostly telephone and called someone.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," a minion said.

They went upstairs with stairs going on forever. However, they got upstairs quickly. It seemed more horrorific than before. There were doors everywhere, pictures of people from long ago that could have caused many destructive things if they were to get out of their frame, and so on. It seemed as if they'd never get out of here. So the leader got out a dectector. It indicated that the door that was the one farthest away from them was the one closest to get them out of here.

"Guys, I think we should try at that door," the leader said.

They agreed with him and continued there. Inside, there it seemed like a haunted room. The atmoshere was thick and greenish, there were some closets that gave you the creeps, a huge bed with ghostly patterns was in the middle of the room floating, and a huge painting with the picture of huge, fat ghost was hung on the wall in front of them. What happened next caught the group of evil villains by surprise. A ghost behind of them said,"_BOOOOO!_"

"Ahhhh!" the entire group - even the Doctor - screamed.

They ran to find a door to run away from that ghost or whatever it was. They were lucky to find a door to the right of the room. That's when they entered another set of stairs. This time, these ones were the ones you would see in a castle.

"We b-better get going," the leader stammerd.

When all of them started of the stairs, the door they just entered opened.

"Get back here! The king commands it," some foreign voices instructed.

The group finally got to the top when these other creatures were only half way there.

"Let's get going," Doctor said.

A rusty kind of door was there when they pushed it opened. Once everyone was inside, the last minion to enter closed the door emidiately and locked it. This part of the building seemed to be the top of it. This time, instead of looking as something else, it looked like an observatory. The entire place had weapons of all kind in humanity for some reason, several telescopes to observe outer space, a library of books explaining the techniches of everything you see here in this place, and several other things you'd see in an observatory.

"Well, well, well," Doctor said."I guess we will have our own revenge on those worthless heroes and still take over the world."

"Yes we will," every minion of his agreed.

**End of chapter!**

**I hope you liked this alot and I'll see you next time.**

**Don't forget to put a comment and favorite this story. Until next time, everyone.**

**P.S. I'll be making a part for the group of minions and heroes these next chapters. Don't tell me I didn't warn you.**

**P.P.S. When I put the word meself at the beginning of the chapter, it wasn't an error but an exaggeration.**


	7. The Ancient Curse

**Author's notes: Hello everybody. This is the next chapter, so read and enjoy as always. There **_**is**_** one important thing I forgot to tell you. My computer is running kind of weird. If you see any mistakes or something just ignore it as best as you can. I'm usually better at spelling and all that but my family and I are trying to find how to fix my computer. I'll try to fix these mistakes in my other chapters as best as I can if I can fix them. That's all you need to know for now except that I went on vacation for some weeks. As you can see, this summary is pretty long meaning that I'm serious about what I said. In case you don't understand me, my computer might have actually caused these mistakes and I checked several times to see if my story didn't have anything wrong and it didn't at what I revised. I'll have you enjoy the chapter now.**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Goombario and Goombella woke up from their long, tireing sleep. At first, they thought it must have been some kind of dream and joke that they were here together. Then they remembered everything that happened yesterday. At that moment, Tintrill came in and told all of them," You're all finally awake. You've been sleeping for almost 150 hours. That's a new world record!"

"New world record?!" They all seemed confused now. Sleeping alot more than a week did seem like a world record unless-

"Yes. We should celebrate this event with a huge breakfast- wait a minute, breakfast already passed- I mean a huge lunch that would end until 3:00, a huge dinner that would start at 7:00 and end at 10:00 - you get the idea. This'll last all week I tell you! Everything you want here for free just for breaking a world record!"

This guy was starting to get kind of nuts for what he said. Besides from that, they had to figure out where the Doctor was and what he was doing right now. So Mario thought that maybe they should explain what he thought they should do."Um, Mr. Tintrill-

"_Just call me Tintrill for cring out loud!"_ He seemed to say that as if everyone kept calling him that for no reason.

"Ok then. Tintrill I think we should continue our adventure because we still have to find and destroy that evil villain that might even be almost ready to destroy the entire world of us called Earth."

"Yes I know that planet. We used to live there - er, our ancestors used to live there. They were ruled out of that planet of you _homo sapiens_ of the past. Now we're stuck here because of you. Anyways, I won't be so mean on you. First, let's celebrate today and you can go on to your important plan you were all planning to do. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir," Mario and co. agreed.

"All right then. Let's get going. You should observe this place first instead. So I'll show you around before it's time to go to the celebration and you should look around this room also since you didn't actually see it yesterday. I'll be telling you details about it all."

The group observed the room as he said. It was mostly made of bricks that are actually made of modern human bricks. These bricks are the color of a rainbow except that they actually seemed to swirl into an actual rainbow. Everything here seemed to be so movabely realistic: the closets of whom Tintrill told them never to touch were camouflaged and were able to move up in waves (go see Mario Kart Wii Rainbow Road), some posters showed that of several different Mario games and other things you wouldn't beleive these extraterestrial beings would understand about humanity, and shelves of books in several foreign alien languages (although some books seemed to be in English). Even the beds they sleeped in them were of one different color each. After they continued observing several other unimportant things to describe at this moment in the alienish room, they got out and they went to observe several other places which would also take too long to describe but were much more humanly than extraterestrial: the living room which was alot bigger than any you'd see, a kitchen of which had several kinds of foods (including human food) from somewhere strange,etc. However, there was a room which couldn't be part of human life. It's features were strange: by the look of it, it seemed to have been haunted for centuries, booby tracks were everywhere, it switched colors from blood red to dark green (from when you'd go inside the first door with a star in it in Super Mario 64 and see the game if you don't understand me), even creatures from different video games popped out every once in a while. After they observed this room with Tintrill, he said,"Ok then. You've seen everything that I told you to observe. We will start partying now! Congratulations!"

"I don't mean to interupt," Goombario said. " But why are you talking so weirdly?"

"I only talk the english language, ok," he said seriously."As I was saying we'll get to the back of my mansion-"

"Cool, this is a mansion?" Luigi asked.

"Don't intrupt me-"

"Even though you said this was your mansion it looks nothing like a mansion," Peach said.

"I said-"

"This mansion of yours looks millenium old," Goombella stated.

"Why are you All-"

"I've been stuck on a mansion once or was it twice," Mario informed."I d-don't w-want to b-be stuck in a m-mansion again you evil m-monster."

"I SAID, DON'T INTERUPT ME!" Tintrill shouted to them."Geez, I can't get out a single complete frase while I'm talking to guests. Anyway, we'll start your party we've planned to you the rest of the day, sleep everything you need for energy, and go on your important adventure that you need to complete after that. Does that sound ok to you?"

Everyone nodded in agreement at what he said.

"Ok. LET THE PARTY START!"

He ran of at 15 mph having left the others struggling to catch up to him while being bounced up at the same time. The others lost site of him and continued to search for themselves as to where he went. It took minutes before they were tired of searching for him and decided to sit on the furniture.

"Wow! Everything here seems to be back home,er, almost everything," Goombario said."Not too much alienish features, sofas to comfert us like the Goomba factory makes, irresistable books everywhere to read for fun, and the list still goes on."

"Yeah," Mario said."I can't even believe we lost sight of him. I wonder-"

Mario didn't get to finish his sentence because at that time, the most terrible terrimote happened right away. Tintrill and his companions appeared out of nowhere while Tintrill said," We have to get out of here right away!"

Everyone got out of commander's place and the place started to tear down at the same time. All that work just for this to tear down didn't look fair. In fact, now that everyone thought of it, it was even more valuable than even the entire Earth (if you were to go inside, you'd get the idea). However they didn't even see the entire place so imagine how much this would be worth. Everyone continued to just stare at the destruction when Tintrill finally said with fear in his voice," The ancient monster is starting to rise. We will have to get out of here as quickly as we can. It will be a matter of time before he awakens and takes over the world, galaxy, and possibly the entire universe. I'll be explaining to you once we get out of here. We will need a spacecract to get out."

"We have a spacecraft to get out of here," Mario told him.

"Excellent!" commander Tintrill said."Please lead us to where your spacecraft is."

Mario and co. lead him to where the Doctor's ship was. It took a while for all of them to get there, but they got there quicker than expected. The commander said,"What are we waiting for. Let's get inside quickly."

When everyone got to the main control center, Tintrill got to the controls and started to take them to outer space. When they finally got to outer space after all those tiring atmospheres to pass, he said,"All right then. I'll explain the history as to what happened."

**Flashback as to over 2000 years ago**

**Destination: Planet Rainbow **_**X**_

**Date: April 22, 690 B.C.**

**Area name: Waubsuradetion Ohadenwirz**

**Commander Xerxiow Coasolasation was getting prepared to announce war on the Andromedans to his entire crew of galacticans. When he got to his fort, everyone was looking at him just as he wished.**

**"Attention!"he commanded in a strange language alot different to that of English."Today, we are going to start our war to get our freedom back. We're going to win no matter how much time this going to take. Every one of us is to make the right movements to do our job. Is that understood?"**

**"Yes!" everyone said cheering to get their territory back from what the other Andromedans stole.**

**They went to go outside to start the galactic war. Another group (the Andromedans) went after they got to their positions. Xerxiow gave the speech to start the war: "As to the order of the commander, this battle has been settled for all of us to start our order of this request. From time to time, we have given up what we always regularily do to help this settlement. We give honor to those to helped us on the way and be dissapointed to those to who slowed us down. Let the battle begin!"**

**Everyone got to their aircraft to begin the war of the settlement. When everyone got to outerspace, both species began to fight. With laser beams and deadly galactic torpedoes, they were strong enough to go destroy several objects at once. However, the fact that over 5 billion creatures were fighting would take much time to explain the action, but if you see Star Wars, you have a pretty good idea what's happening here. This is how this continued for a few centuries...**

**Date: December 7, 302 B.C.**

**Place: Galactic War**

**Time: Around 6:00 AM**

**Deatufeita Kaweitzietchisty was nervous what would happen if she let Ingirator get out of her sight. That's why she was protecting him securely. If he ever got into that war, he could get killed for good. However, the war was almost over and he was ready to be safe for the first time in his life. A scream was heard outside. It sounded much more than just a regular one, though. She went to see what was happening and she said,"This can't be good."**

**After finishing to tell that, she told Ingirator Kaulhite that it would be up to him to take care of himself or wait until someone adopted him."Sorry I have to leave you, but this is life and death. Go on to your destiny."**

**Ingirator watched his mother go to find what she was to do. Everything else came as a blur to him...**

**Back to the present...**

"...and that's what happened. No one actually knows what could be that monster under my planet Rainbow X could be. Ever since my mother left me, I have trained myself various things that you might not understand. I can tell no more, but if you have any questions, I'm glad to answer them."

The first question was asked by Mario,"When did the war end?"

"It ended June 22, 290 B.C."

I will not mention any more questions as that would take to much time to explain here and are not necessarily important. We shall continue to what is part of the story.

After all questions were answered, Tintrill said,"Our destiny is not to only stop this monster, but also to make peace on elsewhere."

"Hey!" Peach said."We came here to stop the Doctor from taking over the world from our place, too. So your not the only one here that has trouble."

"Eh, yes of course. We'll do that also."

"Ok then. This is settled for now."

Goombella remembered of something that nobody even bothered to think. All other Paper Mario partners from the first two games were still trapped inside somewhere inside this spaceship.

"Guys,"Goombella said." We still have to rescue the other Paper Mario partners."

Everyone went to search for the partners.

**End of chapter! Will Mario and co. be able to find the partners? Is there more to this story than just deafeating the mysterious myth and the Doctor? Questions will be answered the next chapter. **


End file.
